The present invention generally relates to estimating impact of a property on health of an individual, and more particularly, to a system, method and computer program product for correlating health and sensitivities of an individual (e.g., an occupant of the property) with physical design and attributes of a property, local weather and air quality so as to provide the individual an ongoing assessment of degree of health risk the property may have on the health of the individual.
Conventionally, a property is physically inspected to determine the structural integrity of the property. Current inspection protocols, however, do not factor in personal health sensitivities or impacts of a current/prospective owner/occupant of the property and data particular to the building of the property (e.g., building practices, building materials, design of the property, geographical location, ventilation system, etc.) to determine the potential impact the property may have on the health of the owner/occupant. A current/prospective owner/occupant of a property may need to retain the additional services of a qualified property inspector to physically inspect the property and assess potential health-related issues that may arise as a result of occupying the property. The assessment provided by the property inspector, however, may be biased, limited due to lack of sufficient data, and susceptible to human error. Further, retaining the services of the property inspector may be costly.